The Beginning, The End
by Sande Hamilton
Summary: Is the Lexx and all of its inhabitants losing their minds?
1. Default Chapter

The beginning, The end...  
  
Chapter One  
  
Stanley Tweedle, weedle, deedle,de, 790 sang for no particular reason. His circuitry had wrapped itself around this silly phrase which he kept repeating over and over to himself as he waited for his love Zev to come back the (front) of the ship where she had left him. She never left him for long and, he was sure, she only did it for the best of reasons. After all, she was the definition of perfection in every way. Without flaw. Without fault. Stanley, Tweedle, weedle, deedle de...790 continued his song. It had been a while now that Xev had left him but, she would be back for him. He was sure of that.  
  
Xev pushed hard against the heavy door. She had been trapped for more than twenty four hours in this space no larger than an oversized coffin. Where was Stanley? Was he getting Kai? Was he even aware that she was missing? Was he still alive? Was she? Her thoughts were beginning to jumble. I must remember who I am. I must keep trying to break free. I must never bend to any mans ways. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Kai stood perfectly preserved in his frozen state unaware of anything in the world of those living, breathing, and suffering. His mind in this state was not frozen but, was caught in a continual loop of past adventures and sorrows. His heart that now remained cold and unused had provided many memories for him in days past. He knew that once he had felt and loved but, now it seemed a distant place he could not reach. Sometimes he thought of her. Xev. Part of his brain responded when it saw her, felt her wanting him. That part of him was soon silenced as the coolness of his now dead body creeped in an smothered the newly emerging emotions. His mind raced while his body remained still. So lost was he in this pool of memories that he was not aware at first that he chamber was warming up, quiet words were being whispered to him and he was about to start collecting new memories and new regrets at the hands of soulless master. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three The Lexx knew something strange was going on within its walls. Some strange being not detectable as a warm organism was slithering over its insides and feeding off of its neurons. Lexx could feel its mind begin to suffer as the sharp fangs of the slithering creature ripped and tore through its brain leaving holes and gaps that no man could fix. Lexx missed Stanley. He could make things right. He would understand. But, who was this Stanley? Lexx at first remembered but, the bits and pieces of its brain were being digested and the memories of Stanley, if there even was a Stanley, were slowly drifting away. Lexx sighed and began quietly to sing. Stanley Tweedle, Weedle, Deedle De. What a silly song, Lexx thought to itself. What a strange thing to think of now. Maybe Stanley would know the meaning of the song. But, who was this Stanley? Tweedle, weedle, deedle de Lexx began again as the slithering things continued their feast. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four Stanley blinked his eyes. His head felt full of cotton and his thoughts were a jumble. Had there been a struggle? Was he okay? He tried to move his hands to make sure that his body was still intact. He noticed they were not moving. It was then that he became of the rough tight leather straps digging into his wrists holding him to the hard, thick wooden table. He looked down to the end of the table were a beautiful women was pulling leather straps tighter and tighter around his ankles. His head was swimming. Was this the enemy? Was this a dream? Was he supposed to be sacred or had he perhaps paid this gorgeous women to participate in a little domination fun? He tried to speak but fount his throat to dry to formulate words. All he managed to muster was a small strangled sound. The beautiful women looked up at him and smiled but said nothing. Stanley tried again. "Ah, hello," he said in a weakened voice. "Can you help me? I need to know what is going on." The woman again said nothing but another voice screamed out from somewhere in the walls. "Relax. We are your friends. We are here to help." It was a recording and of little comfort since it offered no explanations. "Can you tell me where my friends are? He tried again with the mute woman. "Have you seen my friends?" The woman finished tying down Stanley's legs. She moved quietly up towards his head and stood next to him. Her long delicate fingers began to run back and forth across his chest. She smiled again and licked her lips. "Oh, ah.um so okay maybe this isn't so bad. Did I pass out? Is that what happened? Is the silence part of it? Is that the game?" Stanley's voice trailed off as his silent partner began to run her tongue along his neck and nibbled slightly on his ear lobe. Stanley tried in vain to move his hands. To touch this beautiful creature who was filling his body with such pleasure. The pain of the straps was almost exquisite. Suddenly a move shot out. "No! No!, It can not be done yet. He is not ready." "Oh, I'm ready," Stanley yelled out but it was too late. The silent women backed off and left the room. "Oh, come on!" Stanley yelled out in frustration. "Patience my friend, the unknown speaker said again. Your time is coming sooner than you think." 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
In a beaten up ship made of many stolen parts Cronies Maximum move quickly across the dark sky. He always moved quickly since he was usually fleeing one mess or another that his less than moral ways got him into. Today had been no exception morality wise but, this time his quickness was actually due to a sort of celebration of battle rather than a fear of retribution. And the prize for his well won fight? A beautiful, though stronger than he would like, Love slave. Oh sure, he knew that often it was pointless to take a love slave since they are programmed to love only one and often languish when that person is taken away from them. But, this one seemed different. She didn't lament for a lost love or sit quietly waiting for the end. No, this one fought. She kicked. She screamed. He loved it. After all, what is the point of an easy conquest? Still, she had to be taught a lesson and she had to retrained to respect him for her master. He knew he could break her. And if he didn't? Well no one was going to arrest him for the death of a love slave. They were created to be short lived anyway. A beautiful new toy that you could simply throw away when their shininess wore off. 


End file.
